Vehicles may be used in a variety of applications related to personal use as well as in the operation of a business. Employers and/or government regulatory and taxing authorities may require records of vehicle use and associated expenses. Accurate contemporaneous recordkeeping of costs associated with vehicle operation and maintenance, such as fuel, electricity (for electric or plug-in hybrid vehicles), maintenance, repairs, and the like may better enable both businesses and individuals to manage vehicle-related expenses for subsequent reporting and analysis. However, detailed logs of expenses and uses may be inconvenient and require considerable time for contemporaneous recording. Records created some time after completion of trips may not be as accurate and may not meet certain government or regulatory agency guidelines or requirements.